


Thunderstorm

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Family Fluff, Original Character(s), Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Working at his desk, the albino Neko had to turn around in his chair to see who had just tried to sneak in. He sighed at the little kitten half way through his door.





	Thunderstorm

Thunder and lightning set the scene for a murder mystery, booming and flashing in a constantly altering rhythm.

Working at his desk, the albino Neko had to turn around in his chair to see who had just tried to sneak in. He sighed at the little kitten half way through his door.

"Ji..."

"Anta, please? I'm scared."

The older Neko sighed and stood up to pick up his baby brother. Beige fur stood out from his pure whiteness, a small fluffy tail wrapping tightly around his arm.

Ji was shivering, fear scent pouring from his little body. To sooth the kitten, Anta stroked his head and back, running all the way along to the end of the fluffy tail.

"Easy. I've got you. Good boy."

It was working. He was calming down a little. Good. The little one would surely sleep tonight.

What Anta didn't foresee was him falling to sleep first. When he awoke, it was to being under his duvet, nice and warm, with his little brother snuggled deep into his arms.

Well, at least the sky wasn't pouring it down anymore.

And... He had his little brother all safe from their father for another morning.

Anta could live with that.


End file.
